Scar vs Matt
by JaneThorn
Summary: A reupload thanks to the fact that my dumbass accidentally deleted a sentence. Scarlett and Matt get into a competition. A fishing competition. Contains a few swears. Nothing's changed except for me adding the one sentence


Author's Note: Thank you Crystal E. Falls for the idea. They're the best. Edit: I accidentally deleted a sentence in this so that's why it's being reuploaded

Scarlett turned on the kitchen sink faucet and stuck her hand under the water. Instantly it transformed into ice. Scarlett wedged the icicle out of the faucet and let the water flow again before turning it off.

The rest of the five and Holly had been watching her the whole time. The reason behind the icicle making was a simple question from Holly. If Matt had telekinesis, couldn't he also control the elements, such as fire or water, in some way?

"Can Matt do that?" Scarlett grinned cheekily.

"Nope." Matt answered despite the fact that Scarlett was addressing Holly.

"Wait hold up." Scott raised his hand. "Scarlett can control the wind."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and?"

"So doesn't she technically use that to move things? It's basically telekinesis."

Matt opened his mouth to make a rebuttal except he couldn't come up with anything. " I-… You're right."

"Come again?" Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" I said you're right." Matt repeated. " Scarlett pretty much has telekinesis."

Pedro placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. " If it makes you feel better, you still have your ability to see into the future."

"Yeah but that was forgotten by the third book. Nobody cares about that." Matt slouched.

Jamie slipped in front of the gang. "Well folks, there's only one solution; A competition!"

"How are we going to do that?" Scarlett asked

"I'm glad you asked." Jamie finger gunned at her. " Fishing."

"What." Scarlett and Matt asked simultaneously.

"Let me explain. You guys go fishing and try to catch a fish. Whoever can catch one first wins."  
"So is there an award or?" Scarlett, sitting on the table now, kicked her legs back and forth.

" I have a fifty cents worth mood ring. Does that work?"

Scarlett and Matt looked at each other, coming up with a mutual agreement. "Sure why not."

Jamie clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Scott, I'm going to need to borrow your car."

Scott dug his keys out of his pocket and tossed it to Jamie.

"Thank you. Scar, Matt, follow me." Jamie proceeded to leave the room.

After a ten-minute drive, the three teens arrived at a pond. "Oh goddamn it!" Jamie blurted out, " We forgot the fishing poles."

"Well go back and get them." Scarlett pointed out with Matt in the back asking the obvious question.

"We have fishing poles?" Matt wasn't sure how he missed that. Then again he's seen more surprising things.

Scarlett and Matt hopped out of the car. Jamie went for a quick drive before returning with the fishing poles.

Scarlett and the boys walked down to the pond. Matt and Scarlett moved to different sides of the lake with Jamie in the middle.

Splash! The fishing poles had been cast. Now all they had to do was wait.

Matt hated waiting. They'd been out there for an hour but it felt like an eternity. He dropped the fishing pole. Instead of picking it up, he decided to use his powers. Focusing his mind on the fish, he started to pull one from the bottom of the pond.

On the other side, Scarlett saw Matt drop his pole and quickly realized what he was doing. She proceeded to drop hers as well. Gesturing towards the water, Scarlett pulled a Moses and separated the water. Fish flopped to the ground. Scarlett dove down to grab one before Matt could pull his fish out.

"GOTCHA!" Matt and Scarlett caught their fish at the same time. Scarlett used the water to lift her over to Jamie. Matt just ran over.

"Oh congrats guys." Jamie smiled genuinely.

"Who won?" Scarlett's pant legs dripped water.

"You both did. It's a tie." Jamie held his palm out to the two. Inside was a mood ring.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Scarlett blinked, her head shaking very slightly.

"We waited an hour for it to just be a tie." Matt continued. "Screw that! Keep the ring, Jamie."

"Oh thanks." Jamie grinned as they ran back to the car.


End file.
